


What Happens Undercover, Stays Undercover

by zibal_01



Category: Dark Blue
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is undercover in the gay porn industry; Carter has to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens Undercover, Stays Undercover

** What Happens Undercover, Stays Undercover **

"Boss..."

Carter Shaw looked up from his paperwork as his subordinate, and friend, entered his "office".  He could tell by Dean's expression that they had a serious problem, "What's up, Dean?"

"These guys, boss, they don't believe that I'm gay," Dean started, "so I told them that I have a partner."

"Ah," Carted muttered, "and now they want to meet your partner, right?"

"Right," Dean confirmed.  He started scuffing his toe on the floor, staring down as he did so.

"What are you not telling me?"

"You know what the case is..."

"They want to see you and your partner... having sex?" Carter stood, rounding his desk.  He could not believe he was hearing this, but then again, it did make some kind of sense given that it was an undercover operation in the gay porn industry.  "So, what do you suggest?"

Dean glanced at Carter through his eyelashes.  He wasn't sure if he would still be standing if Carter didn't agree with him, "I, um, need a guy who I trust to be my partner for the duration of the case, Carter," he paused.  "The only guy I trust enough is you."

Carter pursed his lips, looking thoughtful.  He knew it would have taken Dean a lot to even mention this, but they had a cover to maintain, so, "Sure, but I'm on top."

Dean lifted his head, eyes meeting Carter's.  In the split second that followed something passed between them, something that said that this was more than just maintaining Dean's cover, but that it meant something, "Aren't you always, boss?"

"Don't you forget it, Bendis," Carter retorted with a smile in his voice.

"Just one other thing, boss," Dean continued.  "We need to make this believable, so I think we should... should practise before we have to do it in front of an audience."

"You do, do you?" Carter crowded Dean, invading his personal space, his breath warm on Dean's skin.  Dean swallowed heavily, feeling a warmth spreading in his abdomen, his cock hardening.  He couldn't look Carter in the eye, looking away to hide his arousal.

"I, um, think it would make sense," Dean mumbled, still avoiding Carter's gaze.

"So do I," Carter agreed.  He lifted Dean's chin, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.  Dean sighed when the contact was broken.  "You like that, do you?" Carter murmured.

"Yeah, boss," Dean blushed.

"Good," Carter smiled.  "So did I."

They spent the rest of the evening "practising" for the main event.  As he had advised, Carter was on top throughout, but Dean didn't complain.

"Well," Carter commented, as they lay in a sated heap on the bed, "I think was could be ready."

Dean didn't reply.  Head resting on Carter's chest, he had fallen asleep, the evening's activities having left him feeling stretched and contented.

*****

"This is my partner, Carter."  Several of the men stood, scrutinising Carter.  He felt like he was in a cattle market.

"He's nice, Dean.  Care to share?" One of the men asked.

Dean moved beside Carter, wrapping an arm tightly around his waist, "Nope," he replied, succinctly.

"Ooh, Deannie.   I never put you down as the jealous type."

"Only when it comes to Carter," he tightened his grip, placing a soft kiss on Carter's cheek.  Carter's smile brightened up Dean's evening.

At this moment, another man entered the room.  He looked Carter up and down, before speaking,  "The room's all set.  Looks like it should be a good show..."

"Take them through," the first man commanded.

Carter and Dean were led to a room, the sole purpose of which was obviously the recording of porn movies.  They exchanged worried glances, knowing what would happen if this got out.  Carter's shrug was barely perceptible, but it served in reassuring Dean that everything would be ok.

The door closed behind them.  They were alone...

Carter reached for Dean, pulling him close.  He kissed him tenderly, becoming firmer as his tongue pushed between Dean's lips.  Dean relaxed, submitting to Carter's domination.  When the kiss broke, Dean sighed, melting into Carter's firm embrace.

Hands slid under Dean's shirt, and he helped Carter remove it.  As Carter dealt with Deans pants, Dean toed of his shoes.  Soon, Dean found himself lying naked under Carter's fully clothed body.

Carter was everywhere.  Dean's universe narrowed to a hand here, a mouth there.  He gasped as Carter's warm mouth engulfed his right nipple, nipping it gently, sucking hard, caressing.  Then, the mouth was gone, the cool air assaulting the sensitised nipple.  Dean's nipple suffered a similar fate, Dean's back arching, drawing him closer to Carter.  His arousal was evident, pre-come leaking from his aching cock, almost spilling his seed as Carter's thumb flicked over the head.

"Please, Carter," Dean whimpered.  "Need you.  Inside me.  Now.  Please."

Carter was not one to disappoint.  He quickly shed his clothing, revealing his own erection.  Quickly preparing Dean, he lined up his cock with Dean's anus, pushing gently, breaching the tight ring of muscle.  He eased deeper and deeper into Dean, inch by inch, until he was fully seated, before stilling himself.  His eyes met Dean's, surprised by the darkness in them.

"Carter," Dean moaned, "if you don't move soon I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands."

Smiling, Carter eased his hips slowly backwards, eyes never leaving Dean's.

"You're killing me here," Dean mumbled, trying to draw Carter deeper into his body.  Carter thrust back into Dean, drawing a gasp from his partner.

"Better?"

Dean could not reply.  His eyes had taken on a glazed over, blissed-out look, so Carter decided that he had to be doing something right, so he repeated the action; Dean wrapped his legs around Carter's waist.

The men watched as Carter set a blistering pace.  They could hear Carter's grunts of effort, and Dean's pleas for more; harder; faster; deeper...

Carter felt his climax approaching.  Reaching between their bodies, he grasped Dean's erection, stroking him in time to his thrusting, getting closer and closer, until...

White light exploded behind both men's eyes as they orgasmed together, Carter collapsing on top of Dean.

When the universe returned, Carter eased out of Dean, lying on the bed beside him.  A voice drew them from their sated state.

"Ok, Dean, you're in."

*****

Three days later, the case broke, with Dean's inside information being crucial to cracking it.  Carter had expected that to be the end of... whatever it had been between himself and Dean.  When Dean had landed on his doorstep wanting to talk, Carter had stepped aside, allowing him to enter.  Later, as he followed Dean to his bedroom, Carter smiled, feeling happier than he had done since his wife had left him.


End file.
